Dino Force
From the creators of Ben 10, and Generator Rex comes a Prehistoric Heroes known as Jurassic Justice. The theme is simular to Dinosaur King Plot 65 million years ago, the Dinosaurs and Dragons war to have supremacy of the world, Sauriona, but some were seperated causing them to increase their intelligence and making them anthropomorphic and they became members of Jurassic Justic, they protect Oligocene city and earth from the Wyrm, Cenezoics, Brigade, and more important from Paleo-King! Along the adventure, they get help from human teenagers: Cole, Jane, Candace, Hale, Sam, Rebecca, Candace, Carol and Cooper when the came to earth. In season 2, Tyranno-Rex learns that a new threat is coming to Earth known as Mezo-Master, and Apatomy meets his old childhood friends! Characters 'Jurassic Justice' #Tyranno-Rex (Brian Bloom) - Leader of Jurassic Justice, he is the representative of the team, since he is a T-Rex he is one of the three Dino's of leadership (like Giganotosaurus, and Spinosaurus), He is interested in human ways, he is also the love interest of Rexandra. Cole likes him for calling him Rex for short same with his team mates. #Apatomy (Cody Arens) - the youngest of the team, he is the technician of the group, pretty smart, talented and intellegent, he is a young Apatosaurus, nicknamed Littlefoot, and he is under Anklos' care. #Ankylos (Fred Tastasciore) - the lieutenant member of the team, he is an Ankylosaurus and a veteren at battles, he trained Tyranno-Rex when he was young, and is the teams respected member and is also Tyranno-Rex's second in command. #CarnoTon (Jeff Bennett) - the cool guy on the team, he is a Carnotaurus who wears sun glases, he is the one who keeps an eye on things that goes wrong. He is also very cautious and acts like a loner at some points. #Trike (Bill Fagerbakke) - A Triceratops member of the team, he is wreckless, always glutonus, but he always remains faithful to the group, and the group leader, he is also the one who helped them fight off the Wyrm and raptors to protect the innocents on earth. #Stegz (John DiMaggio) - Trike's friend and partner, he is a Stegosaurus member and a obese one at that, they both try to prove who has the strongest stomach. He also helps Apato with building vehicles and the exo suits #Dractyle (Tom Kenny) - a Ptarodactyl member on the team, he's the scout in the sky. He's a little nervous, and jumpy during missions, so he wanted Carol to teach him self-defence in Martial Arts #Dr. Harold Paras (Matt Olsen) - The doctor of the group and an expert on ancient languages, he is also a Parasaurolophus. He designed the Exo suits for the kids #Packy (Will Friedle) - The kid of the team and he'll do anything to bash his thick skull into things, he is a teenage Pachycepholosaurus and became another friend of Cole and Carol. He makes a good projectile when thrown tword enemies. 'Triassic Troop' #Gigano (Kevin Michael Richardson) - One of the leaders of the Jurassic Justice. he is a Giganotosaurus, and he also into Tyranno-Rex's intensions! #Kenta (Nolan North): Giganoton's second in command, he's a Kentrosaurus, and is the brother of Stegz! #Zander (Phil LaMarr): A Styrachosaurus, who is a veteran like Ankylos! #Necromancer (Robin Atkin Downes) : A Phobosuchus who is a sub leader! #Plow-Stone (Bill Fagerbakke) : a Minmi and the Australian interpretor of the team! #Iguanodox (J.B. Sweeny) - Corytho's adoptive brother and skilled warrior, he is an Iguanodon, and he and Tyranno-Rex were good friends. #Alberto (John DiMaggio) - An Albertosaurus who always sticks his nose into JJ's business as he's a nitwit but he likes to help. #Gerret (Yuri Lowenthal) - A a Gorgosaurus who is Alberto's partner! #Comm. Quezle (Bumber Robinson) - He is the Sky commander of the Saurian army on Sauriona and was at first reluctant to train the new human recruits (Cole, Jane, Hale, and Same). He's a Quetzalcoatlus and Dractyle's superior 'Humans' *Cole Danials (Josh Keaton) - The main protagonist of the show next to Jane. He's a 16 year boy who always loved dinosaurs. He blond haired, blue eyes *Jane Walker(Cree Summer) - The Jurassic Justice link to the outside world, at first frightened but grown fond of them, like Eliza from Gargoyles and Sari from Transformers Animated she has tanned skin, only she wears glasses and has a bare midrift. She is a 16 year old Girl and she is a expert at science, which makes Apato her partner in science! She wears a Brachiosaurus humonoid suit with super strength built by Dr. Euryipterid! *Hale Levin (Vincent Tong) - Cole's best friend who goes to school with him. He's a japanese exchange student, he is later wears a Velociraptor Humanoid suit by Dr. Paras! *Sam Benson (Samual Vincent) - the brains next to Jane. *Rebecca Martin (Elise Gatien) - Jane's best friend, and later becomes Sam's girlfriend! *Cooper Martin (Tara Strong) - A 10 year old boy who likes to help out the team but he must stay at base under Ankylo's protection. He's Rebecca's little brother and friends with Apato *Malcolm Brand (Jesse McCartney) - Jane's love interest who is also aware of the Dino's existance, he is a popular Football Jock, and he also takes tips from Tyranno-Rex about leadership! *Angent Corneilius Berkley (Martin Mull) - A agent of Anamolocaras, he is trying to see if the Dino's prove a threat or the Wyrm, but usually is helping Jurassic Justice with all the resources of Anamolocaras! *Jackson Berkley/ Therizino-Talon(Danny Cooksey) - A jealous Football Jock, who always try to out do Malcolm, he is also Agent Berkley's son. He is also a part of Wyrm as their spy! He is later transformed into a Therizinosaurus humanoid by Dr. Euryipterid and reforms to join Spinos! *Candace Reed (Kari Wahlgren) - Malcolm's love interest, she is a popular girl on the swimming team, she is a Red Head, a bare middrift, and she is a Tom Boy, she knows about the Dinos and she is also and intellegent and kind, girl! *Dr. Kirby and Bianca Daniels (Gary Cole, and Jennifer Hale) - Cole's parents and devoted allies of Dinotopians, Dr. Kirby Daniels is a Paleontologist and had kept their existence until Cole found out the truth, he is designed similar to Dr. Tayler from Dinosaur King, Bianca Daniels is more into living things and is a Zoo Keeper, she is designed similar to Maddie Fenton plus Drew Saturday, and she usually seen cooking for the Dinosaurs! *Samantha Walker (CCH Pounder) - Jane's and Cooper's Aunt who took them in when their parents died in a car accident, she knows of the Dinos and is a good friend of Bianca. *General Chi Levin (Keone Young) - a widower father of Hale, he is a general and an agent of Anomalocaras, he accepted his sons trust with the Dinos, and what Hale became when Dr. Eurypterid! *Carol Vulgood (Danielle Judovits) - Cole's girlfriend and devoted friend, she knows about the Dinos and she is the head of the cheerleader team, she is black haired, brown eyes, wears cheer cloth's and she is a martial artist when coming across Raptors. 'Dinotopians' *Rexandra (Vanessa Marshall) - Rex's love interest, and she's a female T-rex *Princess Corythora (April Stewart) - Tyranno-Rex's childhood friend, she is a Corythosaurus, she knows their descendents are predator and prey, but that does not stop their friendship, she is also a skilled warrior. *Mayor Metros (Dwight Schultz) - Mayor of Oligocene city on Sauriona, he is a dimetrodon. *Porfessor Allos (Corey Burton) - He's an Allosaurus with glasses *Plesios (J.K. Simmons) - Pleisiosaur that us the mayors second! *Ovi-Ying (James Hong) - An Oviraptor that teaches martial arts for young dinosaurs and humans. *Mya (Grey DeLisle) - A female Miasaura and a caretaker in Oligocene City *Aldan (Jeff Bennett) - Mya's husband who helps her at *Dinotopian Citizens (Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Phil LaMarr, Dwught Schultz, Corey Burton, Kath Soucie, Greg Ellis, ) *Indrika (Sumalee Mantano) - She is the strong one of the group next to Mammoth, she is an Indrikothere, and she is also the one who has a crush on Iguanox! She reforms and leaves in "Ice Age", and becomes one with the Dinotopians! Villains 'The Cenezoics ' *Saber (Troy Baker) - Leader of the Cenezoics, he is a Smilodon, and he is the most ambitious of the group, he wants to recreate the Ice Age so that his minions could live and take over the new icey world and inslave humanity. *Mammoth (Kevin Michael Richardson) - The muscle of the Group, he is a Wooly Mammoth, and he is Tricera's arch nemesis. He's all brawn, no brain. He speaks in a russain accent. *Entelo (Dee Bradley Baker) - He is the sadistic member of the group, he is an Entelodont, and he is very short tempered and is cooled off after Apato beats him! *Gastorn (Rob Paulson) - The Scientist of the group, he is a Gastornis, he is also very cowardly and very treacherous! *Scratch (Jeff Bennett) - He is the smallest of the group, he is a sabretooth squirel. He pilots a robotic exo mech. *Cludd (John Kassir) - A Terror Bird of the group, He is the one who often tries to get King Basilo to reveal his secrets! *Andrew Sarcus (David Lodge) - a crimelord who often tries to gain money! he was mutated into an Andrewsarcus humonoid and joins Cenezoic along with BrontoThere! *Tate Daniels/ BrontoThere (Brian Bloom) - Cole's older brother and a bully, and he ends up being a super strong soldier called BrontoThere, he actually try to get even on Malcolm for backing Cole from being bullied, he was later arrested for crimes that he framed the Dino's for, this was a derastic event that the family went through! BrontoThere's revenge he joined the Cenezoics! 'Wyrm' *Ladon (Robin Atkin Downes) - Leader of Wyrm, he is a indigo three-headed Dragon who wants to make the human race pay for their kind being whiped out, and he is also aligned with Cenezoicz and Paleo-King. In "Project Extinction" was slained by Tranno-Rex and the Wyrm's retreated! *Skalidor (Ian James Corlett) - Ladon's scecond in commannd, he's a regular dragon, he becomes Ladon's successor in season 2! *Wyrm's (Dee Bradley Baker) - Scouts of Wyrm and his loyal minions! *Paleo-King (Corey Burton) - The main antagonist and the one trying to revert modern Earth into a primeval neverland, he sees the Jurassic Jusstice as a threat who stands in his path for universal domination, he and his daughter sent to the extinction of the Dinosaurs ridding the Jurassic Justice of him once and for all! *Fathnir (Fred Tatasciore) - Skalidor's lieutenent, whom's Dragon resembles the Common Green Drakk, and he is the one who gives Skalidor ideas of conquest! 'Cretaceous Brigade' *Spinotron (David Kaye) - One of the 3 antagonists, he is an albino Spinosaurus, leader of the Brigade but unlike them he is more aggressive, more power hungry, and he got jealous of Tyranno-Rex for falling for Rexandra and earning her love years ago. And is Tyranno's nemesis through show . His hechmen are raptors and they'll do anything to please him especialy Rap-Eye and they call him boss. He dispiesis the Human race after he saw dinosaur bones in museums and dig sites in horror. He plans to find 12 sacred gems to transform to world into a prehistoric paradise, but in the season finale "Project Extinction" was betrayed by Ladon and stranded on Edapho-Island for three months with few of his Raptors! His voice impersonates megatron *Zucho (Daran Norris) - A Suchomimus and Spinotron's cousin, he is very ambitious and very much competitive and is is Spinotron's substitute until they find Spinotron! *Razer (Robin Atkin Downes) - An Coloborhynchus who is loyal to Spinoton and he's Dractyles nemesis. *Rap-Eye (Steven Blum) - Spino's right-hand hench-raptor, he is a scared velociraptor and the smartest of the raptors. His signature color is red with orange stripes. He cares a magma blaster and he knows claw-to-claw combat. He wears sleave ripped vest w/h shorts. He tried to kill Skalidor in "Project Extinction when Ladon betray's the Cretaceous brigade! *Spittor (Carlos Alazraqui) - He of is the spy of the raptors. He dressed like a ninjas except it's short sleaved. His signature color is blue. *Klaw (Jeff Bennett) - The dumbest of the raptors and very gullible. He has an overwaight appearence as he loves to eat meat when he slacks off. His signature color is yellow. He carries a club and always bonks himself on the head with it. *Slasher (Lee Tocker) - He is a Utahraptor, and a dangerous one at that, He was always Rap-Eye's favorite! *Dromeo (Rob Paulson) - a Dromeosaurus from the 14th quarter of the Saurian territory. *Patches (Tom Kanny) - The most insane of the raptors as he laughs alot. *Sever (John Kassir) - The chemist of the raptors, and an intelligent one. *Scyclaw (Frank Welker) - A robotic raptor *Deinon Sisters - four female Deinonychus. **Claudia (Samulee Mantano) - The oldest sister and adversary to Carol. She has colorful feathers, she becomes Slasher's mate! **Talonia (Tara Strong) - The second oldest sister, and has a Blue streak on her back and is the fastest! She hada crush Hale Levin. **Rhen (Nika Futterman) - The Last sister and is the grayest of the sisters, and the most lethal! **Screech () - *Basilo (Troy Baker) - a Basilosaurus, he trys to overthrows Saber and becomes the new leader of the Cenezoics in season two in "Ice Age" but his plan did not work and stranded on and island were he joins Spinotron *Raptors (various voices) - 'E.O.C.E.N.E' *Dr. Beki Robinson/ Dr. Eurypterid (Candi Milo) - a scientist that is hired by either Paleo King or Spino-Tron! is the head of E.O.C.E.N.E. In the season finale "Project Extinction", she was betrayed and mauled by Spino-Tron and his raptors *Lieutenent Pierce (Phil LaMarr) - Dr. Eurypterid's assistant *E.O.C.E.N.E. agents (various voices) *Brontoscorpio (Alexander Polinsky) - a nerd who desires Scorpions, and is the son of Dr. Euryipterid! wants revenge on the Cretaceous Brigade for his mother's death and becomes the new head of E.O.C.E.N.E. 'Solo Villains' *Lio-Blast (Clancy Brown) - Liopleurodon conqueror, and the ruler of the Pacific Sea! *Cave-Man (Bill Fagerbakke) - luniatic Cave man who always rampages Oligecene city! *B.E.D.R.O.C.K. (Corey Burton) - a supercomputer who belives that it is the highets rank than man! He was destroyed in "Project Extinction" in a crash! *Reba Gomez/ Paleo-Queen (Tia Carrere) - Paleo-King's daughter and the one who usually tries to please him! *Gorgonops (Mark Hamill) - the Gorgonopsid warrior who was also one who tried to overthrow the mayor! *Yang (George Takai) - A Yangchuanosaurus who is a crime lord in Shanghi. *Guan Ninjas: Guanlongs that serve Yang *Mezo-Master (Keith Szarabajka) - Paleo-King's successor as Main antagonist of season 2, he plans on deevolving the populations and making a Paleozoic Paradise! *Moschops (Dee Bradley Baker) - a Mammal Like Reptile partner of Gorgonops! Locations *Anomalocaras Base: West of Texas and Agent Berkley's headqaurters! *Oligocene City: Place in Montana, and the place where human's and Dinosaurs live side by side. It used to be colonel city for Dinosaurs, when the kids showed it to the humans, they began to trust the Dinos and decide to live together *Pheonix rock - A small town *Pheonix rock High School: *Wyrm Island: the headquarters of Wyrm, and the location of the Barmuda Triangle! *Dino HQ: The base of Jurassic Junction, and it's on an island. Inside *the Ice Cavern: the head quarters of the Cenezoic, and is located in the mountains of the Himalayas! *Volcanic Grotto: a Cave in a head quarters of the Cretaceous Brigade. It's on a waste land near a volcano on an uncharted island and he raptors patrol it. *Tarpit penetentary: The Prison for characters such as Cenezoic or even agents of Wyrm! Episodes Season 1 #Back to the Jurassic part 1: A large transport ship is sailing through the galaxy since the planet, Sauriona was destroyed during a horrible war now they heading earth as their new home in hiding from the humans. Meanwhile Cole and his girlfriend Carol! #Back to the Jurassic part 2: Jurassic Justice is ambushed and surrounded by Raptors, and befriends the kids, Cole, Carol, Sam, Rebecca, Cooper, Jane, and Hale in the process! #Back to the Jurassic part 3: Spino-Tron is revealed to be the one responsible for the Raptor's as they took Carol, and that the sindicate called Wyrm has risen! #Back to the Jurassic part 4: Agent Berkley aids the Dinos into stoping Wyrm, and the Raptors! in the end, the kids showed everyone Oligocene city and Mayor metro welcome the humans #B.E.D.R.O.C.K: a supercomputer made by Apatomy goes out of control and is trying to replace everything with cybernetic imposters! #Cenezoic Attack: The Cenezoics make believe that they are heros in the public and Apatomy likes them, but soon will learn that things aren't always as they seem! #Euryipterid #Gem Power: #Raptors in the House: #Under the Sea #Fossil Fools #Framed #Dino Gladiators #Fire from down Below #Lights, Camera, Roar: #Apatomy's Arrogance #Killer Flowers: #Night of Nightmares #Wyrm attacks #BodyGuards #Mutation #Evolution #Project Extinction pt. 1 #Project Extinction pt. 2 #Project Extinction pt. 3 #Project Extinction pt. 4 Season 2 #Dawn of a New Age #Bronto-There's revenge #Ice Age #New Recruits #Eye of the Storm #Dance Magic Dance Category:Dinosaurs Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Hub Shows Category:Warner Bros. Category:Ben 10